The jewelry settings are normally provided with prongs that are widely used in the art to hold the diamonds within the settings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D 315,698 shows a setting wherein the princess-cut diamond is held in place by the use of plurality of prongs. Moreover, the use of prong settings for setting multiple stones for creating an illusion of a big diamond is seen in prior art U.S. Pub. Nos. 2005/0144980 and 2007/0234758. However, the diamonds of these settings frequently come out as they undergo physical deterioration due to their outward configuration and orientation. In addition, the jewelry prongs are normally positioned over the upper surfaces of the diamonds and are especially adapted to at least partially enclose the upper surface of the diamonds that reduces the aesthetic effect of the diamonds as well.
The use of invisible mounting techniques to overcome the problems associated with the prong settings is well known in the art, wherein the diamonds are mounted on the settings without the use of the prongs. One such example of the mounting technique is channel setting. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0053148 shows one such setting that provides an invisible or mysterious setting system that has the particular feature of allowing several round precious stones of predefined shape to be assembled around a central round precious stone in such a way as entirely to eliminate grooves on the table side of the precious stones to result is an attractive appearance which gives the illusion of one large round precious stone when the stone is viewed from the table side. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,275 discloses a round gemstone setting with convexly configured gemstones that are set in flush, surface to surface mating relation. However, designing of the invisible settings using single shaped diamond can be a very difficult task especially for relatively larger and complex shaped diamonds, such as Marquise or Pear shaped diamonds. Such settings need substantial designing efforts from the designer/artisan with single shaped/cut diamonds and unnecessarily increase the effective cost of the jewelry article. Hence, the utilization of multi-shaped diamonds for forming marquise or pear shaped composite Diamond Head is needed.
There are few attempts seen in the art to Use a plurality smaller diamonds to form a composite Diamond Head in order to reduce the effective cost and efforts being utilized. One such head can be seen in the, prior art U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0188722 that discloses an exemplary system and method for providing a jewelry setting is disclosed that comprises a first gemstone in an array of gemstones generally retained at a girdle by fasteners that hold the a plurality of gemstones surrounding the first gemstone. Also, the prior art patent D 505,092 teaches an ornamental design for a diamond setting wherein the setting comprises total eleven diamonds that all are of round shape. However, the settings in the art have substantially failed to use multi-shaped diamonds/stones as the diamonds from the settings are generally of single shape. Hence, the utilization of multi-shaped diamonds such as, for example, smaller round, medium round, large round, princess and baguette stones to form a composite diamond head is needed.